New Begginings
by Sirius06
Summary: Starts from year one at Hogwarts, but adds Victoria Riddle, Voldmort's daughter, to the mix. Sticks to the storyline but is AU.


Author's note: This story starts from Philosopher's Stone but adds Victoria Riddle, Voldemort's Daughter, to the mix. Only Dumbledore knows that Victoria is Voldemort's daughter, and he isn't telling. Her story will unfold more in the chapters, so don't ask for everything at once. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Victoria Riddle, who I created. So yeah. There. You Happy? Now that you realize I'm poor and don't own anything. Jeez!

_After Hagrid has picked up Harry from his relatives…_

"There's on' stop ta make b'fore we go to Diagon A'lley," Hagrid said to Harry while he got off the Underground. Harry followed Hagrid around London till they reached a small, run down building that read _Madame Christie's Home for Children._ Harry thought for a second that he would be leaving the Dursleys but then Hagrid muttered something about picking up a girl named Victoria.

There was a desk in the middle of a large tiled room. Stairs were behind the desk and a small courtyard could be seen through a window in the back. Hagrid walked up to the desk where a kind looking woman with white hair sat. "Im her' to pic' up Victoria Riddle." The lady smiled, "I'll go get her." She climbed up the stairs and returned with a young girl. Harry gaped at the beautiful girl in front of him. Her black hair shined and complimented her pale features, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Her eyes, as blue as a clear summer day, sparkled in mischief, "Going to close your mouth there buddy?" She stuck her hand out as he blushed furiously, "Victoria Riddle." "Harry Potter" He said numbly, taking her hand. Hagrid smiled knowingly, "Well com' on yer two, Diagon A'lley awaits." As it turned out Hagrid had visited Victoria earlier in the week and told her all about the wizarding world. She questioned him about her parents but Hagrid didn't tell her about them, for he had as much clue as Victoria about the identity of her parents.

All three of them took the Underground, which was twice for Hagrid and Harry, then walked to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry and Victoria wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?" Victoria tugged on his robes and smiled impishly at Hagrid, "Where's the bathroom?" Hagrid chuckled before pointing to an area in the back with two doors. Hagrid turned back to the bartender, "Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry's knees buckled at the weight.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this – can this be - ?" The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back." Then there was a great scraping of chairs and Harry found himself shaking hands with everybody in the Leaky Cauldron.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid said. "Harry, Proffesor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Quirrell, "c-can't tell you how pleased I am t-to meet you." Victoria chose to appear at that moment, "What I miss?" She said smiling. Quirrell looked at her strangely, a glint of something in his eyes.

"Well," Hagrid said, "mus' be off, lots ter' buy." Hagrid took them into Diagon Alley where first they made a stop at Gringotts. At the bank Hagrid picked up a suspicious package, which did not go unnoticed by Harry and Victoria. They walked around the Alley then came to a wand shop. Harry and Victoria walked into the dusty old shop and Victoria gave a great sneeze. Dust flew up from some of the many boxes that littered the store and Harry giggled slightly. Victoria mock glared at him before chuckling herself.

A creepy man with pale eyes took found them wands. Victoria sniggered, Harry looked as if he had swallowed something nasty as Ollivander, she found out his name from Hagrid, told him who the brother of his wand was. She thought Ollivander seemed very cold to her when he found her wand. He moved swiftly through the boxes and tried out wand after wand for Victoria when he finally brought out a dusty old box from the back. From the old box he pulled out a gray, almost silver looking wand and gave it to Victoria. She felt warmth flow through her as she touched the wand. Ollivander looked slightly surprised when silver light shot from the wand. "Weeping Willow with the core of moonstone, wolfsbane and the hair of a werewolf." He said breathlessly. Hagrid ushered them out of the shop and told them to go to Madame Malkin's robe shop. They did so and Harry wondered where Hagrid went.

Upon entering a squat, smiling witch pointed Victoria to the back while pointing Harry to the side. Victoria thought that they must have separate dressing rooms to find robes. Madame Malkin measured Victoria and got her robes. After picking out some different robes Victoria went to find Harry.

She saw him on a stool and really looked at him for a second. Victoria thought he looked rather cute, with his bright green eyes and scruffy black hair. A blonde boy was talking to him softly but Harry for the most part, looked as if he were trying to ignore the boy. When Madame Malkin finished with Harry he hopped off the stool and made his way to Victoria. The boy, who looked over Harry's shoulder caught sight of Victoria. He softly wolf-whistled and Victoria's cheeks grew red. Harry's did too, but for a different reason.

Dragging Harry out of the shop, Victoria ran into Hagrid. He was holding two cages, with two owls. One was black with white tipped feathers and the other was white with black tipped feathers. Victoria 'awwwed' softly and Hagrid handed her the black one while giving Harry the white one. "Hagrid," Victoria exclaimed, "Thank you." Harry did the same and Hagrid sniffed, "Well I figured yer' two don' get too many presents, and well it tis yer birthday." Victoria looked over to Harry, "It's your birthday too." He nodded and she smiled. Harry named his owl 'Hedwig' while Victoria named hers 'Knight'.

All of them rode the Underground back to Victoria's "home" and Harry was sad to see her go. "See you on September first." She said softly, squeezing his hand.

September first rolled along and Harry was excited, and ready, to go. Part of him knew that the excitement stirred from the fact that he would be seeing Victoria again.

Victoria too was excited and when she arrived at the train station she bounded over to the platform of nine and three quarters. She knew that the entrance was hidden and that she had to run through the barrier. Victoria learned this from the book, _Hogwarts, a History_. She looked for an unruly mop of black hair but then decided to put her trunk away. A girl with bushy brown hair helped her with her trunk and introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger." Victoria smiled, "Victoria Riddle." They found a compartment together but Victoria still looked around for Harry. A plump boy joined them and introduced himself as 'Neville Longbottom'.

Harry was looking for Victoria but settled for sitting with a boy named Ronald Weasley. He found it slightly annoying that the boy stared at him like he was some sort of God. Halfway into the train ride their compartment slid open to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair. "Have any of you seen a toad?" She looked curiously at Ron, who was holding his wand over a rat. "Oh," she said, her eyes brightening, "Are you doing magic? Well, let's see it then." Ron made a prat out of himself with a bogus spell and Hermione said in a haughty voice, "Are you sure that's real magic, it does not seem like it. I've been practicing a few spells myself, watch." She pointed her wand at Harry and fixed his glasses. Before Harry could say anything a familiar voice said, "Hermione, did you find Trevor?"

Victoria searched around for Neville's toad but was really searching for Harry. She heard Hermione's voice in a compartment and followed her. She stuck her head in the compartment and asked, "Hermione, did you find Trevor?" Victoria stopped as Hermione moved to reveal Harry. "Harry!" She said excitedly, running over and hugging him. Harry laughed and hugged her back. "I thought I was never going to find you!" he said. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes, oblivious to the outside world. A cough interrupted them. "Uh, Harry?" Ron questioned, "Are you going to introduce me?" Harry blushed and said, "This is my friend, Victoria Riddle." Victoria smiled at the 'this is my friend' part.

Once again someone interrupted them at the compartment door. Three boys entered and Victoria thought the compartment was beginning to get rather full. Harry and Victoria recognized the boy from Madame Malkin's robe shop. Victoria's cheeks once again colored and the boy smirked. "So you remember me." He whispered to her. She ducked down to sit next to Harry. For some reason Harry felt the need to put his arm around her shoulder and he did. Victoria leaned into his embrace a little bit and the boy scowled slightly. It was gone, though, when he met the eyes of Harry.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. They didn't say anything about a beautiful girl though." Victoria once again colored and Harry tightened his arm around her shoulder. "So it's you then?" He said looking at Harry once again.

"Yes." Harry said stiffly, he did not like what this guy was saying to Victoria. He also did not like that she blushed at his comments.

"This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle," the boy said pointing to the two gorillas next to him. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough and Hermione elbowed him. Draco looked at him. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Ron's face matched his hair and he bowed his head. Draco turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held his hand out to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as you're parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like Weasleys and Hagrid it'll rub off on you."

Victoria stood up angrily. "How dare you speak about Harry's parents like that. If it weren't for the fact that my hand would be contaminated I would slap you right now." She pushed past Malfoy and Hermione followed. Draco looked flabbergasted and a darker tinge appeared in his cheeks.

After getting changed Hermione and Victoria got their stuff ready to go. The train stopped and the students piled out. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All rih' there Harry, Victoria?" Hagrid's face beamed over the sea of heads. He led the mob of first years to some boats. "No mor' then four to a boat!" Hagrid said.

Victoria and Hermione followed Harry and Ron into their boat. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD." The boats lurched forward and carried the first years across the lake. Most of them gasped as Hogwarts came into view. Harry unconsciously grabbed Victoria's hand and helped her out of the boat when they stopped on the shoreline. The first years followed Hagrid to a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle doors.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green roes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor; she showed the first ears into a small, empty chamber. They crowded in, standing closely together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are at Hogwarts…" Victoria stopped listening and instead chose to look around at the first years. She saw Malfoy sneering at her but turned to Harry. Victoria was about to tell Harry something but she quickly forgot what it was when they entered the Great Hall.

She gasped and Hermione, who was right beside her commented on the ceiling. The first years crowded in from of a hat, which burst into song. Victoria tuned out again and instead caught the piercing gaze of an old man with a long beard. His blue eyes bore into her own. She felt a sensation in her mind, as if he were probing her thoughts. With all of her might she pushed him back. _Could this be part of the sorting? _She thought. Victoria did not notice the surprised look on the old man's face because she turned to see Harry sorted.

After a while the hat shouted "Gryffindor!." Victoria clapped as Harry joined a loud table and sat next to Hermione.

"Riddle. Victoria!" Though no gasp or whispers ran through the crowd, Harry noticed with some displeasure, most of the male population sat up in interest.

McGonagall plopped the hat on Victoria's head and she giggled as it covered half of her face. She gasped as the hat began to talk to her. She decided to talk first. _Hi, My name's Victoria, what's yours? _The hat wiggled a bit before saying _why no one has ever asked me that question before… but I really do not have a name besides 'sorting hat'. _Victoria giggled again _Well how about I name you, how does James sound, I like that name. By the way, your song was delightful, did you come up with it by yourself. _The hat seemed to straighten a bit _That I did! Such a delightful young woman, well…on to sorting you…hmmm..yes…Slytherin is in your blood, but I see you would have a better future in 'GRYFFINDOR'! _She thanked the hat before sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Harry smiled, "I knew you would make it in Gryffindor." Victoria blushed slightly at his praise and suddenly found the plates very interesting.

The old man that Victoria thought looked a bit mad stood up. "Nuwib, Blubber, Otim and Tweeak. Everybody Tuck in!" Various foods filled the plates and Harry's mouthed watered at the smell of it. "He's a bit odd, isn't he?" Victoria said, pointing to the Headmaster. "Who is he?" A boy next to Harry with flaming red hair answered, "That's Dumbledore, everyone says he's crazy, but he is the only one You-Know-Who is afraid of." "You mean Voldemort?" Ron flinched, "don't say his name" he hissed. Harry shrugged and Victoria continued to eat. She caught a greasy haired man looking at Harry intensely. "Hey Harry, who's that guy looking at you." Harry turned and suddenly a sharp pain burst through his scar. "Ow!" he said, clasping a hand to his scar. "Harry?" She looked at him questionably. He shrugged it off, "nothing, nothing." Harry and Victoria both loved the food but Victoria found herself glancing at Harry every once and a while. Harry too found itself hard to concentrate on Ron's conversation as his eyes were drawn to the black haired beauty across from him.

After everyone had eaten their full the students retreated to their dormitories. Victoria and Hermione followed Percy, a prefect for Gryffindor, to the Gryffindor dormitories. Sleepy, the two girls unpacked then picked beds to lay on. "So what's with you and Harry?" Hermione asked, grabbing _Hogwarts, A History_ from her trunk. A dark blush stained Victoria's cheeks as she grabbed the first years potion book from her trunk. "I don't know what you mean." She stated plainly. Hermione gave her a knowing look, "Right. So what did you think about chapter twenty in our potions book?" The girls got into a discussion about books before the other girls of their dormitories told them to stuff it and go to bed.

Ron and Harry picked beds in their dorm while introducing themselves to their other roommates. After everyone was introduced Harry plopped down on his bed. Ron asked, "So what's up with you and Victoria?" Harry blushed before stuttering, "I –I don't know what you mean…" Seamus laughed, "Well good, because half the guys here think she's a right fox." Harry turned red, "A what?" Seamus only laughed harder. "Yeah, nothing with Victoria right?" Harry blushed again before changing into his pajamas and going to sleep. He smiled to himself as thoughts of a certain blue eyed girl invaded his dreams.


End file.
